Dru Lee
" We are addicted to our thoughts. We cannot change anything if we cannot change our thinking.” - Dru to her sister Ruby about not Drusilla "Dru" Carolina Serenity Alessandri née Lee Is the eldest daughter and child between Delphine Black and Bart Lee, and the older sister to Larkin, Ruby and Ryan. She is the mother to Sky Juliette Weaver-Lee with her former lover Arthur Weaver Jr. when she was just seventeen years old, but AJ abandoned her in her time of need he denied her daughter and her family came to her aid and loved and accepted her child. She later fell in love and married fellow pure blood witch Ferdinand Alessandri and adopted Sky and loves her as his own child. The two later had twin son's named Matteo and Valentino. Background Early Life School Years Adulthood Appearance She looks a lot like Ruby, except she tends to wear more clothes. She also has long, straight auburn hair with a neater version of Ruby's choppy bangs. She doesn't look as dangerous as Ruby's in Jace's opinion. She looks like the kind of girl you would see carrying a stack of books on a fancy college campus. She also has the unusual green eyes. Personality Dru is described as a "Know-It-All". She is prone to being a "Goody-Goody" as she always wants to go running to the elder's of her family to tell them everything everyone has done. She is also nosy, as she often invades other's privacy and never leaves her alone. Powers Witches Powers Common Powers Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. User can cast spells, an action that allows one to magically alter reality to varying extents. It is often a series of words that take effect when spoken, though others are able to cast spells merely by thinking, with gestures, with magical objects or through a ritual of some sort. * Spell Amplification: User can increase the strength, duration, and potential of spells, making them more powerful and durable than usual. * Spell Creation: The user is capable of creating brand-new spells and using them, sometimes on the fly. * Spell Destabilization: User can make a spell unstable in order to alter its properties. When used on their own spells, they can increase its destructiveness in exchange for accuracy, duration, or range to be reduced. When used on others' spells, users can cause them to fail or backfire. * Spell Immunity: The user is invulnerable to most, if not all, spells that are cast on them, granting them protection from potential harm. Some spells may only affect the user once, after which they become immune to its effects. * Spell Mixture: Users of this power can combine spells together to create a fused effect. This differs from Power Mixture in that it only fuses individual spells and not the complete power. * Spell Negation: The user can negate any and all forms of spells ranging from the most powerful of spells to least and faint spells, possibly dispelling them completely. * Spell Reflection: Users can reflect the spells of others, usually back at the source or aside to a safe distance. Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. User can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. Some potions come in different forms of liquid, such as jelly, stew, brew, or even soup. They can also be made into solid form, often pills, powder, candy, and possibly drugs. * Make all kinds of concoctions from different ingredients. * Make potions that can grant special abilities. * Create healing potions. ** Cure diseases. ** Cure venom/poison. ** Speed up healing process. * Create potions that grants invisibility. * Create potions that can enhance one's natural abilities. * Make a sleeping potion. * Make a love potion. * Create potions/poisons that can kill. * Make potions that can change one's appearance. * Create a potion to give non-human creatures human traits, * Create a potion to resurrect the recently dead. * Create potions that allow one to take the form of matter. * Potions can also be amplified for greater effect. * Create a potion to augment someone's power. * Create potions to reanimate the remains of the dead. * Create potions that grant immortality. * Ordinary humans may be able to concoct magical potions Mediumship: The ability to commune with spirits of the dead. User can view ghosts/spirits of deceased and communicate and/or interact with them, even if they have possessed inanimate objects/subjects/people. They are able to repel and run spirits away from an area, compel to employ an armada of ghosts, and may even view a visual conception of a spirit world in a trance if desired. Individual Powers Possessions Relationships Love Interests Family Friends Enemies Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Pure Blood Category:Witches Category:Spica House Category:House Black Category:House Lee Category:St. Hecate Academy for Talented and Special Arts Students Category:Journalist Category:Artists Category:Authors Category:Newspaper Club Members Category:Order of the Golden Lion